<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feliz cumpleaños... O-Fi-Cial by Ridley_Lyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901030">Feliz cumpleaños... O-Fi-Cial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley_Lyra/pseuds/Ridley_Lyra'>Ridley_Lyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strip me (Law X all) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley_Lyra/pseuds/Ridley_Lyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda parte del Su en el que Las veces su cuerpo al mejor postor. No es que halla un argumento por lo que no hace falta leer el anterior.</p><p>"¿Debería desearte un feliz cumpleaños? No te preocupes estás en unas muy buenas manos... "</p><p>“Dios, eres tan inocente... ¿De qué convento te escapaste criatura?”</p><p>“Mi boca está a su disposición, oficial. ¿De qué manera le gustaría que la emplease? ”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strip me (Law X all) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feliz cumpleaños... O-Fi-Cial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Law estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que se verían”.</p><p>Y tenía razón.</p><p>Lo volvió a ver dos semanas después. </p><p>Estaba haciendo su rutina nocturna en el escenario cuando lo vio entrar. Con su característica confianza se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta quedar al borde del escenario. Iba vestido con un ajustado traje rojo que tentaba a la razón y Law ya casi podía imaginarse todas las diferentes formas de quitárselo.</p><p>Law le regaló una sonrisa descarada y un guiño insinuante. Doflamingo le devolvió la sonrisa con facilidad antes de girarse hacia atrás y tirar del brazo de otro hombre hasta arrastrarlo a su lado. </p><p>Law miró con interés al hombre nuevo. Era alto, casi tanto como Doffy; tenía el pelo rubio, largo hasta la nuca, peinado hacia abajo. Llevaba un elegante traje negro para nada llamativo. El parecido físico entre ambos hombres era tal que Law podía intuir una relación sanguínea entre ambos, tal vez primos, quizá hermanos.</p><p>El hombre por fin levantó la mirada hacia el espectáculo, y, al contrario de lo que Trafalgar esperaba, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron desvío sus ojos avergonzado. </p><p>Encontrando esto divertido, Law se halló a sí mismo esperando a que aquel misterioso individuo levantase la mirada de nuevo para hacerlo avergonzar con movimientos cada vez más sugerentes.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Era hora de la “subasta”. Law se tomó su tiempo para ducharse y arreglarse. Al ser el último bailarín de la noche también sería quien cerrase el evento. Cuando terminó de acicalarse muchos de sus compañeros ya habían sido subastados y entregados a sus respectivos acompañantes por esa noche. Las cantidades ofrecidas eran diversas 1.700.000, 2.000.000, 4.500.000 berries, era lo que normalmente pagaban los compradores por una noche, las cantidades nunca bajaban de 1.000.000 berries. Su público estaba, generalmente, compuesto por personas asquerosamente ricas, con un gran desapego hacia el dinero y muchas ganas de divertirse.</p><p>Law entabló conversación con algunos de sus compañeros, que fueron desapareciendo a medida que pasaban los minutos, hasta que finalmente se quedó solo, y la voz del anunciador se alzó:</p><p>– Para finalizar, como último artículo de esta noche... tenemos al Dr. Heart Stealer...</p><p>Law volvió a entrar al escenario. Acarició levemente las rojas cortinas de seda al tiempo que saludaba a su público, incentivandolos. Como cada noche las barras de metal habían sido retiradas del escenario. Se acercó al centro donde se encontraba el presentador y le dió a este una sonrisa sugerente al tiempo que le susurraba un saludo.<br/>
Él le dió una mirada hambrienta, olvidándose por un segundo de dónde estaba. Tras un carraspeo retomó la subasta.</p><p>– El valor a superar es de 1.000.000 berries</p><p>El primero en pujar fue un hombre de la primera fila, bajito, peludo y demasiado mayor para el gusto de Law, que subió a 1.070.000. </p><p>A partir de ahí, los hombres y mujeres comenzaron a subir el valor cada vez más, 1.600.000, 1.650.000, 1.700.500, 2.000.000. Law buscaba con la mirada entre la multitud a las personas que ofrecían dinero, regalándoles sonrisas coquetas y gestos sugerentes para animarlos.</p><p>– 3.000.000 de berries – Dijo un hombre del fondo. Se encontraba oculto en las sombras, por lo que Law no podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero su voz era profunda y susurrante. Law amaría escuchar esa voz gimiendo durante un orgasmo demoledor.</p><p>Todo quedó en silencio, por un segundo y antes de que el anunciante pudiera cerrar la subasta otra voz se alzó.</p><p>– 5.000.000  – Law ya conocía esa voz, la hacia escuchado gruñir en su oído y susurrar palabras lascivas en su piel.</p><p>– 5.500.000 – volvió a ofrecer el hombre de la voz profunda.</p><p>– 6.000.000 </p><p>Ninguno de los dos se inmutaba ante las altas cifras. Hacía tiempo que el resto de participantes habían dejado de pujar y la subasta se hacía convertido en una especie de duelo.</p><p>– 6.700.000 </p><p>El “Hombre de la voz profunda” por fin salió de las sombras, era un hombre joven, de pelo largo y ondulado, perilla y unas cejas gruesas. Usaba un traje negro arremangado en las mangas y un sombrero de ala ancha a juego. El tipo era el prototipo de hombre alto, oscuro y melancólico que tanto le atraía. Y sin embargo, todavía seguía pensando en el rubio compañero de Joker.</p><p>– 7.800.000</p><p>– 9.000.000</p><p>– 15.000.000 de berries – Esa fue la última propuesta, nadie se atrevió a alzar la voz. Era la mayor cantidad recopilada por una sola persona en una sola noche en años.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Law abre con parsimonia las puertas de la habitación número 10. Eran pocas las veces que había estado en ese cuarto, pues era una de las habitaciones que se destinaban a los compradores que ofrecían más dinero en la noche. </p><p>Era una habitación amplia, de forma circular. Sus paredes, pintadas de negro se alzaban hacia el techo en una ligera curvatura cóncava. No había ninguna ventana en la habitación, la escasa iluminación procedía del techo, donde se encontraba una tira de luces led rojas. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto por una moqueta gris, suave y acolchada. En el centro de la estancia un pequeño escenario escalonado también circular y en él la ya conocida barra de metal. Casi a ras del suelo, a la izquierda del escenario se encontraba una cama King size, donde cabrían como mínimo cuatro personas. El mueble como todo en la habitación era circular y estaba cubierto por unas sábanas negras de lo que parecía seda. En frente del tubo y de espaldas a la puerta se encontraba un sofá en forma de "c" de cuero negro.</p><p>En el sofá los dos hombres que habían pagado por él se encontraban discutiendo sin reparar en su presencia. Mientras que Doflamingo se encontraba en su habitual tranquilidad, el otro individuo parecía algo exaltado lo que solo provocaba la burla del primero.</p><p>Con lentitud Law se acerca al sofá por el respaldo, recorriendo levemente el cuero de este hasta que con ambas manos acarició los hombros a ambos hombres. Su caricia continuó descendiendo por las clavículas y mientras Joker ronronea de gusto y le abrió espacio para que siguiese tocando, el otro hombre dió un respingo, todo si cuerpo se tensó y el color rosa comenzó a extenderse por sus orejas, pero no sé apartó del toque.y coloreandose brevemente de rosa. Trafalgar se rió entre dientes, y acercando al oído de Doflamingo susurró lleno de lasciva:</p><p>– Entonces...¿tanto te gustó que vienes a repetir experiencia, “Joker”?</p><p>– En realidad, vine con mi hermano menor, Rocinante, a celebrar su cumpleaños – Law podría haber gemido allí mismo. Había extrañado tanto la ronca y autoritaria voz de Doffy. Trafalgar frotó levemente su nariz en el cuello del hombre, donde sus cuerdas vocales vibraban, aspirando su deliciosa esencia.</p><p>Con dificultad se alejó del mayor y retiró sus manos para centrar toda su atención en Rocinante. Se posicionó a su espalda, sus manos se paseaban por sus brazos, sus hombros, jugueteando con el dobladillo del cuello de su camisa e  inclinandose hacia su oreja derecha, su aliento caliente golpeando su oído, susurró:</p><p>– ¿Debería desearte un feliz cumpleaños entonces? No te preocupes estás en unas muy buenas manos... </p><p>Sacó su lengua y lentamente comenzó a caracolear su oreja, disfrutando del  jadeo obtenido del hombre. Alternando las lamidas con soplidos en la sensible piel. Trafalgar observó con satisfacción conoy el rosa se iba extendiendo hacia sus mejillas y hacia abajo por su cuello y no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta donde podía hacer llegar ese sonrojo.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la ávida mirada de Doffy en sus labios, Trafalgar los lamió provocativo y le dió una leve mordida a la oreja de Rocinante, ambos gimiendo suavemente al retirarse. </p><p>– Dios, eres tan inocente... – arruyó en un susurro sensual– ¿De qué convento te escapaste criatura?</p><p>– Yo... – intenta responder, pero los pecaminosos labios de Law en su piel estaban haciendo estragos en su capacidad de habla.</p><p>– Tan Lindo... </p><p>Law rodeó el sofá por la derecha, acariciando el brazo de Rocinante a medida que se alejaba, dejando ver por fin su atuendo de la noche. El joven hombre usaba unos pantalones largos, de cuero negro algo ajustados en la parte superior, marcando su paquete y su trasero. Una ligera chaqueta azul y negra de guardia civil y para rematar el traje se colocó una gorra de policía en la cabeza.</p><p>Al verlo, Rocinante casi se ahoga con su propia saliva de la sorpresa.</p><p>– ¿Qué sucede? ¿A caso no le gusta mi traje? </p><p>Law arqueó su espalda, extendió su cuello y separó sus piernas, adoptando una postura muy poco decorosa que, combinada con ese traje volvería loco al más cuerdo hombre. </p><p>– Si le disgusta podría quitármelo... realmente no me importa.</p><p>– ¡No! No hace falta... Realmente te queda bien.</p><p>– ¿En serio? Eres la primera persona que me dice algo como eso. Normalmente todos mis clientes tienen demasiada prisa en otros negocios como para molestarse en soltar palabras dulces... ¿No sé si me entiendes? –  sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con los botones ascendiendo hasta que su mano rodeó su mentón, y rozando sus labios con los del contrario susurró – Pero tú no eres como el resto, ¿verdad?</p><p>Rocinante negó rápidamente, con sus ojos atrapados en los del contrario.</p><p>– Me alegro... Entonces... Si te gusta como me queda el traje, ¿podría saber tu disgusto inicial? Es uno de los más solicitados. Todo el mundo quiere cumplir una fantasía con un oficial, yo incluido.</p><p>– Oh, bueno...yo...</p><p>La risa sarcástica de Doflamingo rompió la tensión sexual que Law había logrado entretejer alrededor de aquel vergonzoso hombre.</p><p>– Lo que pasa es que mi querido Rocinante es oficial de policía.</p><p>–¿Oh..? Entonces ¿debería llamarlo oficial? ¿No le traerá problemas si alguien se entera de que estuvo aquí, o-fi-cial? Pero no se preocupe, yo le guardaré el secreto... </p><p>Y con esas palabras se giró y se dirigió al escenario. Consciente de los dos pares de ojos centrados en su anatomía trasera.</p><p>Cuando Law pisó el escenario unas luces led colocadas en el techo y el suelo se encendieron. Las tiras led estaban dispuestas en círculos rodeando ambos extremos de la barra de metal formando, al iluminarse, un cilindro de luz blanca que permitió ver al bailarín cómo si fuera una obra de arte en exposición.</p><p>El bailarín se puso delante del hierro y adoptó una posición inmóvil. Piernas separadas a la altura de los hombros, los cuales estaban inclinados hacia atrás. Ambas manos se encontraban en su cara que había ladeado hacia la izquierda mostrando su largo y pálido cuello. Su mano derecha agarraba la visera de su gorra, ladeandola para impedir la visión de sus ojos, mientras que la izquierda reposaba contra sus labios. Y la música comenzó a sonar. User friendly de Marilyn Manson</p><p>[...]</p><p>–¿Por qué no le enseñas a mi hermanito esa habilidosa boca que posees?</p><p>– Mi boca está a su disposición, oficial. ¿De qué manera le gustaría que la emplease? </p><p>–¿Estás nervioso por ser la primera vez en un sitio de estos o siempre eres tan recatado con las personas que te llevas a la cama? – La pregunta estaba destinada a aligerar el nerviosismo del hombre, pero su silencioso sonrojo era una indicación de una respuesta que Law no habría esperado. – Oh... Ya veo... – se levantó y se colocó en el regazo del hombre. – ¿Es tu primera vez en este tipo de actos? – el hombre asintió tímidamente y a Law le recorrió un escalofrío de pura excitación. Quería corromperlo, quería hacerle descubrir el placer de la lujuria. –  No pasa nada, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse... Pero joder..., me alegro tanto que me escogieses a mi....  – La mano de Law se introdujo en sus pantalones, agarrando su erección por encima de la ropa interior. – Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi voz. – pronunció en un susurro libidinoso aproximándose a su oído  – Imagínate, a ti y a mí, en la cama... – comenzó a mover su mano con lentitud – Tú te pones encima mío, me arrancas la ropa,  y saboreas mi piel... – bajó sus labios hasta su  cuello donde dió una ligera mordida a su nuez – bajando por mi cuello, acaricias, muerdes... – su voz era una decima más ronca. –  exprimes mis labios con los tuyos... – Besó brevemente sus labios antes de retomar la palabra. Los labios de ambos rozándose entre sí.   – Estás tan excitado que no puedes esperar y sin preparación ni lubricante me penetras. – El bailarín meció sus caderas contra las del contrario, como había hecho anteriormente mientras  bailaba – Tus pelotas chocando contra mi culo en cada envestida, haciendo ese ruido húmedo y tan obsceno...te mueves, buscando tu placer, hasta llegar en mi interior... – El movimiento paró de repente, haciendo que Rocinante gruñera y abriera los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Trafalgar que no prometía nada más que perdición – ¿O preferirías ir debajo...? – Está vez se acerca a su oreja izquierda para dejar caer la posibilidad. – Dejarte caer sobre la cama, yo sobre tu cuerpo... – mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja – acariciandote, lamiendo, mordiendo... – las embestidas comenzaron de nuevo, a un ritmo más lento y desesperante.– Imaginame haciéndote descubrir el placer que se puede obtener al recibir un beso negro... – sacó su lengua y comenzó a delinear con ella la línea de su mandíbula, lamiendo el sudor que se empezaba a formar –  o haciéndote una mamada, la punta de tu polla rozando mi campanilla mientras con cuidado empiezo a abrirte. – su voz era un jadeo entrecortado, estaba disfrutando tanto como el hombre debajo suyo de esta charla unilateral – Mis dedos en tu interior, llenos de lubricante, espeso, pegajoso y frío contra tu caliente interior, resbalando hacia afuera... y en el momento en que me alce sobre ti..., – ambos sueltan un gemido de ten solo imaginarlo, saliendo de sus pensamientos Trafalgar notó como la erección en su mano había comenzado a ponerse cada vez más dura a medida que hablan – ¿Ha sido ese último escenario lo que a causado que estés así? Dime, ¿no quieres llevarlo a la realidad?</p><p>Un imperceptible asentimiento fue todo lo que Law necesitó. Lo tomó de la mano y de un tirón lo levantó pegándose a su cuerpo, presionando deliciosamente sus ingles. Ambos jadearon ante el contacto, pero Trafalgar no se quedó ahí, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de "su oficial" mientras estiraba el cuello para devorar sus labios en un beso húmedo lleno de dientes. Atrapó las manos de Rocinante que bailaban inquietas sin saber que hacer y las guío hasta  colocarlas en su culo, instándole a apretar la carne. Dejó sus labios y empezó a trabajar en la mandíbula del jadeante hombre. De un tirón su saco acabó en el suelo. Y los labios de Trafalgar ahora se movían hacia su oreja. “Ven aquí...” susurró mientras lo arrastraba a la cama.</p><p>Rocinante cayó en las suaves sábanas de seda negra con un suspiro profundo y Law no tardó en inclinarse sobre él, una pierna fuera de la cama y la otra doblada entre ambas extremidades del mayor, rozando con su rodilla la ingle del otro. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de “su oficial” antes de inclinarse a besarlo mientras con la otra mano comenzó a desabrochar hábilmente la camisa blanca, acariciando brevemente la piel que quedaba expuesta. Siguió con su saqueo bucal mientras su traviesa mano se internaba dentro de sus pantalones y ropa interior, jugueteó un rato con el rizoso pelo púbico antes de agarrar su inchado falo. Rocinante suspiró en su boca ante el tacto. Law se separó unos centímetros para ver cómo su cara iba adquiriendo distintos tonos rojizos a medida que su mano seguía moviéndose, arriba y abajo en su tronco, acariciando la endidura en la punta, apretando en torno a la base. </p><p>Trafalgar se aproximó hasta que las bocas de ambos se rozaron. Las respiraciones de Rocinante eran irregulares, erráticas. “Shhhh...” Tranquilizó Law, sacó su lengua lamiendo la saliva que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios suavemente, casi con reverencia, antes de susurrar contra sus labios con voz sedosa: “Esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que te voy a mostrar esta noche...”</p><p>Law se separó para ver la imagen completa. Rocinante estaba tumbado en la cama, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, el pantalón desacomodado, la camisa abierta, la cara rojiza, el pelo rubio revuelto y esparcido, una de sus manos se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras que con el brazo derecho tapaba sus ojos. Se encontraba suspirando, temblando ante cualquier mínimo roce. Y Law se encontró bebiendo de aquella visión. </p><p>Cogió un botecito color rojo de alguna parte de el suelo y lo dejó en la cama junto a Rocinante. Con un movimiento obligó al hombre a levantar las caderas y le sacó el pantalón y la ropa interior, y en un momento se estaba haciendo sitio entre sus piernas. Sacó su propia erección de su ropa interior y empezó a mecerse imitando estocadas, deslizándose sobre la del contrario. Envolvió una mano alrededor de ambas pollas y apretó, comenzó a moverla lentamente. Agarró el brazo que mantenía oculta la cara del gimoteante hombre y la apartó a un lado entrelazando sus dedos. Acercó su cara a la de él, apretando sus frentes, mirándolo a los ojos respirando su aliento. </p><p>Rocinante cerró los ojos no pudiendo soportar la intensidad de su mirada, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir algo frío contra la piel de su cuello. El bailarín acababa de esparcir sobre su piel el contenido de aquel bote y ahora se encontraba lamiéndolo. Su cálida boca en contacto con aquel frío gel.  Continuó rociandolo de  aquel producto, formando  un camino que luego se encargó de recorrer con sus  labios. Pasó su pecaminosa lengua por sus clavículas, su pecho, mordisqueó sus pezones y siguió bajando, depositando besos de mariposa hasta su ombligo, donde se dispuso a lamer y morder duramente hasta dejar un hematoma.</p><p>Mientras sus manos jugueteaban en sus muslos ascendiendo en ardientes caricias hacia su la parte interna de sus rodillas, obligándolo a doblar las piernas y separarlas, su cabeza bajaba cada vez más siguiendo un pequeño camino de vello hasta su necesitada polla. Ignorando su erección, mordisqueó los huesos de sus caderas y bajó hasta besar sus muslos internos, regalando breves mordidas. Finalmente tras se compadeció de aquel hombre y centró toda su atención en aquella parte de su cuerpo tan necesitada.</p><p>Echó su cálido aliento sobre ella, viendo aquel trozo de carne temblando, trazó con su lengua una de las tantas venas moradas, de abajo a arriba, enroscó su lengua alrededor de la punta. Las caderas de Rocinante se alzaron en interés, pero Trafalgar las mantuvo ancladas al colchón. Colocó las piernas de Rocinante sobre sus hombros para desocupar sus manos. Envolvió su boca alrededor del glande y succionó tentativamente, empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento, nunca sacando la polla de su boca y metiendo cada vez más de su longitud en esa húmeda cavidad, hasta que sintió como la punta de esta rozaba su campanilla. Ignorando el reflejo de las arcadas hizo garganta profunda hasta que se la tragó por completo, los huevos de Rocinante golpeaban su barbilla y su nariz, se encontraba hundida en el bello púbico. Comenzó de nuevo el movimiento de vaivén, mientras agarró el bote de antes y escurrió una buena cantidad en la entrada del otro hombre, que se estremeció ante el frío contacto. Comenzó a juguetear con un dedo, tentando su agujero, dibujando círculos a su alrededor. Presionando levemente, metió las primeras dos falanges del dedo índice, palpando el anillo de músculos. Dió una fuerte succión a la polla en su boca al tiempo que atravesaba completamente ese anillo, haciendo olvidar la incomodidad o posible dolor.  </p><p>Empezó a mover aquel dedo, cada vez más profundo, escarbando buscando, hasta que lo encontró. Aquel dígito rozó una zona que hizo a Rocinante estremecerse de placer, y pudo sentir la sonrisa en la boca de Law, que aún seguía comiéndole la polla. Aquella mano se volvió más entusiasta en su trabajo y a aquel solitario dedo se le unió un segundo y pronto un tercero. </p><p>– Justo aquí... – susurró Law. Sus dedos entrando más profundo, golpeando con precisión aquel lugar, arrancándole un grito ahogado al contrario – Te encanta, ¿Verdad? – Una serie de roces rápidos en ese punto le hicieron soltar un gimoteo, desesperado trató de mecer sus caderas para obtener más de ese ansiado roce, pero el hombre sobre él se lo impidió. – Tan necesitado... – gimió en su oído. – Solo con mis dedos en tu interior y ya estás a punto de correrte...retorciendote bajo mi cuerpo, ansiando liberarte... – Y era verdad, hacía rato que Law había dejado de estimular su falo y se centraba solo en el movimiento de sus dedos, acelerando o aminorando la velocidad, alternando la profundidad y la fuerza para mantener a “su oficial” al borde de la locura.</p><p>Sacó sus dedos de repente dejando a Rocinante gimiendo en descontento. </p><p>– Ojalá pudieras verte ahora mismo... – susurró absorto en la imagen frente a él – Tan abierto... Me dan ganas de lamerlo todo... – Su lengua salió a pasear por sus labios – ¿Te gustaría? Sentir mi lengua en tu entrada, presionando húmeda contra ese anillo de músculos, mordiendo la carne sensible, utilizando mis dedos para llegar a aquellos recovecos de ti a los que no alcanza mi boca...</p><p>Bajo el su oficial abrió los ojos como platos y se mordió los labios de solo imaginarse la escena.</p><p>– Pero ese no será hoy o te correrás antes de tiempo, y no queremos eso ¿verdad? – rápidamente se acercó pegando todo su cuerpo al de su amante. Sus pieles rozando deliciosamente, sus pechos, sus caderas, su polla contra el agujero húmedo de este.  </p><p>– Abre los ojos... Fíjate. – Rocinante obedece, su rostro siendo orientado por Law para mirar al sofá donde Doffy se encontraba sentado. Se encontraba mirándolos fijamente mientras acariciaba su polla perezosamente.– ¿no es excitante? –Law volvió a atraer su cara para mirarlo fijamente – Verlo tocarse solo con nuestra imagen...¿no te gustaría darle un espectáculo? – Rocinante volvió a mirar a su hermano, sus miradas se cruzaron en el momento en que este dio un gran y ronco gemido y fue lo suficiente como para que su oficial asintiese.</p><p>Trafalgar se alzó sobre él, volvió a agarrar la parte interna de sus rodillas para y tiró para separar sus piernas lo máximo posible. Alineó su falo con su entrada y rápido embistió contra ella, tocando al instante aquel punto que sabía dejaría sin respiración a su amante. </p><p>Comenzó a arremeter contra aquel punto, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Estaba llegando al éxtasis, pero Law sentía que faltaba algo. Por casualidad desvío su mirada de vuelta al sofá de cuero y allí lo vio.</p><p>– ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o preferirías unirte? – su sonrisa descarada y su tono de voz lujurioso hizo detener el trabajo manual de Doffy. Este miró indeciso a su hermano que lo miraba de vuelta de forma especulativa mientras de sus labios salía un “Doffy...”</p><p>En menos de un segundo Doflamingo se encontraba detrás de Law, rompiendo su ropa interior (que no se había quitado en ningún momento) e internando tres dedos embarrados en lubricante en su interior. Estiró su entrada la más rápido posible antes de proceder a extender lubricante en su propia longitud cuando Trafalgar lo detuvo.</p><p>– No hace falta, solo métela... Quiero sentirte aspero.</p><p>Y así lo hizo, áspero duro y sin compasión. Agarró las caderas de su hermano para acercar más los tres cuerpos y comenzó con un fuerte vaivén que se transmitió del cuerpo de Law al de Rocinante provocando que este chocase contra el colchón provocando que rechinase.</p><p>– ¿Puedes sentirlo? El ritmo de Doflamingo, sus fuertes envestidas, dentro de mi y también dentro de ti... una y otra y otra vez...</p><p>– Doffy... – volvió a gemir el oficial, estirando las manos por encima del hombro de Law agarrando la cara de su hermano. Ambos se inclinaron acercándose más hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso. Trafalgar giró la cara a la izquierda solo para ver cómo la lengua de Doffy se internaba en la garganta del contrario en uno de los besos más calientes que haya presenciado.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Este no era el primer trio de Law, ni mucho menos. Pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía con una pareja de hermanos tan lascivos. Y Law definitivamente no quería terminar esta noche sin una nueva experiencia. Por lo que con una sonrisa descarada y con el poco que que retenía en los pulmones dejó caer la idea en el oído del tímido "oficial", lo suficiente alto como para que "Joker" también lo escuchase.</p><p>Minutos después los tres amantes de habían desplazado al sofá. Law había sido empalado por Rocinante mientras que el puño izquierdo de Doffy entraba cada vez más profundo en sus entrañas preparándolo para lo que estaba por venir. Doflamingo retiró su mano y Law se sintió vacío de repente, estaba tan estirado que ta no era capaz de sentir a Rocinante en su interior. Doflamingo se recostó en el sofá entrelazando sus piernas con las de su hermano y sin contemplaciones se introdujo. Law gritó ante esa sensación, estaba tan lleno. Tenía a ambos hombres en su interior. Era un dolor tan desgarrador que Law pensó que se partiría en dos, y le encantaba. Ambos empezaron a moverse sin darle tiempo a adaptarse, al principio eran erráticos pero después cogieron un ritmo más acompasado. Law ya no podía más. Sus ojos habían rodado hacia atrás y su boca llena de saliva ya no sabía articular palabras. Había sido reducido a un cuerpo espasmódica y sudoroso que no podía parar de gemir y de un momento a otro se corrió. Lo último que sintió antes de desmallarse fueron las pollas de ambos hombres aún duras moviéndose en sus entrañas en busca de su propia liberación.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>